Crazy In Love
by Banana HammocK
Summary: A diva gets attack and find comfort in an unlikey wrestler. (VB)


Crazy in Love  
  
By: Banana Hammock  
  
~*~  
  
This is a fic about a couple you probably never read about. My sister made the couple up for a fic for my friends, Baby Boomer (which will hopefully be posted soon), so I liked it and went with it. Hope you like them! This is Chapter One!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me,' the raven haired diva Victoria thought as she sat alone in the divas' locker room. But she rather herself being alone then having to listen to other divas talking. She sighed as she rubbed her shoulder, the shoulder where he had touched her barely ten minutes ago. Victoria then cussed under her breath for thinking of him again. But, it seemed like everything she did at the moment made her think of him. Victoria leaned her head against her locker and closed her eyes as she remembered had this whole thing stared.  
  
'She had just gone to the ring with Stevie. He was about to tag with Rico, who had already gone to the ring with Miss Jackie, for the tag titles. Stevie and Rico made the perfect tag parents, they both loved hot pink. This tag team was starting to make her sick. It was also making Jackie sick, so unknowing to Rico, she was dating Randy Orton. Stevie and Rico where in the ring as there music hit, Evolution's music rung through out the arena. The tag champs came out from behind the curtain. This would be the first time Victoria would see him up close. Her eyes widened as she saw how muscular he really was. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. The match began and of course Evolution was beating the two lower weights. Batista had just power bombed Rico and had his eyes set on Stevie. Miss Jackie had gone into the ring to stop it so the referee had DQ-ed their team. Batista started to chase Stevie so, he ran out of the ring and grabbed Victoria as a shield. She closed her eyes as she wondered if she was going to next for his power bomb or something worse. She opened her eyes to see Batista staring at her. Batista got out of the ring and walked over to Stevie and Victoria. Victoria stood tall as the 6'5" monster came closer to them. Their eyes met as he stared down at her. She felt something she never felt before. Suddenly she heard Stevie say, "Please, don't hurt me! Hurt her." Victoria was shocked that he said that. She turned to Stevie but before she could face him, Stevie pushed her into Batista as he ran off. She couldn't believe Stevie just did that! Victoria stood there in fear. She was afraid to turn around, afraid what he would do to her. But she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around. Batista smiled at her the he walked away with Flair.'  
  
Victoria would never forget that smile. Suddenly, the divas' locker door came open. It was Stevie. "What do you want," Victoria asked as she crossed her arms. She never wanted to see him again. "What is your problem," Stevie asked with a cheesy grin. "My problem? You have the balls to ask me that? You told Batista to hurt me not you," Victoria hissed at him. "So," Stevie asked as he stepped closer to her. Victoria looked dumbfounded at him. "You know what, get out! If I mean nothing to you, get out," Victoria yelled standing up. "What," Stevie asked standing up too. "Maybe you can find a heart like Batista has," Victoria hissed causing to make Stevie mad. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against her locker. "You slept with him didn't you," Stevie asked. "What?! Where did you get that idea from," Victoria questioned. "You said he had a heart and no girl ever says that about a guy unless they slept with him. Don't you ever watch the movies," Stevie yelled then started beating her head against her locker. "Stevie! Stop IT! STEVIE," Victoria yelled in pain. She had tears in her eyes and she felt the side of her head busting open. She cried for him to stop but the more she cried and screamed the more he did it and it became worse every time. When he had finally stopped she had a mixture of blood and tears on her cheek. "Think twice before you slept with someone else again," Stevie said as Victoria curled up into a crying ball. He spit on her then left so no one would see him. Victoria continued to cry wondering if she was going to die there.  
  
~*~  
  
Batista sat in the back in Evolution's locker room with the rest of Evolution. "Hey Dave, good job scaring the crap out of those gay losers," Ric Flair laughed then took a drink of his beer. Batista didn't answer. Even though he was staring at the monitor his mind was on Victoria. He had been watching before how Victoria would get hurt for that slim ball in his matches and it seems like he doesn't care. And a little bit ago, he told him to spare him and hurt her. Then the slim ball pushed her in him and ran away. He couldn't believe that. "Dave," Randy asked getting his buddy's back into reality. "What? Sorry man, what were you saying," Batista asked confused causing everyone to laugh. Randy looked at him. "Dude what is on your mind," he asked. "Nothing," Batista lied to his friends as he took a drink of 'Pounding Punch' YJ Stinger. Triple H and Randy looked at each other than at Ric; then they all looked at Batista. "Liar, something is on your mind. Spill," Triple H said standing up. Batista sighed and put the drink down. "Is it that obvious," he asked. "Duh," Randy said smirking at his friend. "Is it the tag title? Do you want a different one," Triple H asked. "No, cuz I would have to kick one of your two's asses to get it," Batista said with a grin. "Is it me? Do I smell? Do I make you look bad," Flair asked. "No, Batista said as he rolled his eyes. As he took a drink of his drink Randy thought for a bit then he asked, "It is Victoria, isn't it." Batista spit his drink all over Flair. Randy grinned, "I'm right, aren't I?" Batista looked at him shocked that he guessed right. "You're right," Triple H said. "I see," Flair said as he cleaned himself off with his sweat towel. "I need a walk," Batista said as he stood up and walked out of the locker room.  
  
Batista walked down the hallway thinking about Victoria. Why was he thinking of her? He sighed and continued to walk. He walked pasted the divas' locker room and he heard a faint cry. He saw that the door was opened so he walked in. Batista walked closer then saw her. She was rolled up into a ball crying as blood ran down the side of her face. He went and picked Victoria up. Batista was shocked wondering who could have done this to her, even though he knew the answer. He would be a dead man when he got hid hands on him. But Batista told himself not to worry about that and worry about Victoria. He walked her back to Evolution's locker room because he didn't want to run into Stevie on the way.  
  
When he walked in, the guys were shocked. Randy went up and took Victoria from Batista and put her on the couch as Ric went to get the first add kit. Triple H walked up to Batista. "What the fuck happened," Triple H asked. "I found her like that," Batista said as he watched Randy help Ric by wiping away the blood off her face. "You know who did it," Triple H asked handing Batista a towel to wipe himself off with. Batista did not answer as he stared at the blood on the towel that he just used. Triple H saw the rage and anger in his friend's eyes so he made him sit down. "Don't worry. She'll be fine," Randy said as he walked over to Batista as Ric finished stitching her head, "Well, Hunter and I have a match and Ric is supposed to be out there. Just watch her." Batista wished his friends luck then they left. He sat there and watched her sleep. He wanted to take him mind off her so he tried to get some sleep. When he closed his eyes, Batista heard a wine from the other couch. He opened his one eye to see Victoria severing and crying in her sleep, even though she had a blanket on. Batista sighed and went over. He picked her up and decided to lay down with her. Her head was rested on his chest as the tears stopped. Batista wondered why anyone would do that to someone. His eyes grew tried as he soon fell asleep with Victoria in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you like? Should I continue? Any Ideas? Please review!  
  
In the end . . . I'm a Jackass  
  
Banana Hammock 


End file.
